The Adventures of Little Blue Scarf
by Ceri Moriarty
Summary: Molly tells a fairytale about the people in her life, using fairytale-style names. Or: In which Little Blue Scarf and Sir Golden Doc, with the help of King Silverfair, Mrs. Teacozy, and Lord Umbrella-Doom, go up against the fiendish Lord Westwood.


_a/n: Hi guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Is anyone still watching me?_

_Yeah, so, this story came from the sherlockbbc_fic meme. It can be found here: http: / /sherlockbbc-fic. livejournal. com/ 13188. html? thread= 73641860 # t73641860 and also at my livejournal (I'm the_improbable1)._

_I haven't crossposted this yet, because I haven't bothered to put this in a proper document for a while ^-^; Short chapter is short, but I do have more written. It should show up eventually._

_Feedback is absolutely adored!_

* * *

><p><em>"Molly, Molly, Molly!"<em>

_Molly glanced over at little Adrian, who was looking up at her with the huge eyes he used when he wanted something. She smiled fondly and picked him up to set him on top of the stack of finished paperwork on the kitchen table. "Yes, Adrian? Isn't it your bedtime?"_

_The six-year-old scowled at being treated like a baby. "I wanna bedtime story."_

_"All right, then," Molly agreed. Babysitting Adrian had never been a trial, and she was always happy to do her friend a favour. "What sort of story do you want? Snow White? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?"_

_Adrian shook his head. "Nuh-uh. An adventure story! With dragons an' knights an' kings in! But no princesses or squishy stuff like kisses or nothin'. That's icky."_

_Molly sighed. Most of the stories she knew were the romantic type. She'd have to come up with something new. The storyline probably wouldn't be a problem—she'd read enough fantasy novels in her teens. As for the characters…_

_She stifled a giggle as she realised that the people she knew would make excellent faerie-tale characters. Sherlock would undoubtedly be extremely annoyed if he ever heard of it, which only made the prospect more intriguing._

_"All right," she said. "Go and get ready for bed, and I'll tell you all about the daring escapades of Little Blue Scarf and his best friend, Sir Golden Doc."_

_Adrian nodded eagerly, hopped off the table, and ran to do as bid._

_Molly hummed quietly to herself, scribbling down ideas for names and storylines as she waited._

_Once Adrian was settled in his room with the covers pulled up to his chin and his stuffed penguin clutched close, Molly, perched on the edge of the bed, began her story._

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Lun-down, there lived a brave adventurer named Little Blue Scarf. He was a consulting adventurer, which meant that when the noble King Silverfair's best knights failed in a quest, King Silverfair would ask Little Blue Scarf to come and help. Little Blue Scarf always came to help, because he was easily bored, but he wasn't very nice about it. He always insulted all the other adventurers and declared the conclusion of the adventure obvious. King Silverfair was at his wits' end trying to find a way to make Little Blue Scarf be nicer.<p>

Sir Golden Doc was a brave soldier and doctor who had been fighting against Lun-down's enemies in the Far Desert until he got too badly hurt to fight anymore and was sent home to Lun-down. By chance, he met Little Blue Scarf and, as was his special skill, Little Blue Scarf knew everything about Sir Golden Doc just by looking at him.

"You have been in the Far Desert, I perceive," said Little Blue Scarf, and Sir Golden Doc was astonished.

"However did you know that?" the soldier asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Little Blue Scarf. "Your hands and face are tan, but your wrists are not. You've been abroad, but not on holiday. You move stiffly, like you've been wounded. It was easy enough to put the pieces together."

"How fantastic!" exclaimed Sir Golden Doc.

Little Blue Scarf dismissed this praise, but he was obviously pleased. "Say, I've been looking for a place to live, but none of the places I can afford by myself are any good. Would you mind living with me? There's a flat I have my eye on—the landlady, Mrs. Teacozy, is very friendly, and the two of us together should be able to afford the rent."

"Why, I have also been looking for lodging," said Sir Golden Doc. "Where is this flat? And what is your name, if I may have it? I am Sir Golden Doc."

"My name is Little Blue Scarf, and the flat is number 221B on Baker-street."

* * *

><p><em>Molly smiled as she saw Adrian's eyelids beginning to droop. "That's enough for tonight," she said.<em>

_"But I wanna hear more," Adrian protested through a yawn. "I'm not sleepy."_

_"Tomorrow," Molly promised, smoothing back Adrian's hair to kiss his forehead. "Good night, Adrian. Sleep tight."_

_Adrian attempted a pout, but was foiled by another yawn. "G'night, Molly." His eyelids closed slowly and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep._

_Molly stood, stifling a yawn of her own, and left the room, closing the door softly behind her._


End file.
